


Breaking the Ninja 2 (Tentacle Boogaloo)

by Tethered_Angel



Series: Breaking the Ninja [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/F, Interrogation, Multi, Rough Sex, Spanking, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:45:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17785091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethered_Angel/pseuds/Tethered_Angel
Summary: Kagero's challenge to Nina and Ophelia is answered, and they are more than ready to get their kinky revenge on the tricky ninja!





	Breaking the Ninja 2 (Tentacle Boogaloo)

Kagero gasped as her head broke the surface. The bracing chill of the mountain lake invigorated her, soothing her tired muscles. Taking another deep breath, she once again dove beneath the surface. 

The buxom ninja was alone, miles away from the camp. With the war over, there was no longer a need for her master to keep such a close guard, so he had ordered his faithful servants to each take a day to unwind and recenter themselves. No fighting, no training. It irked her to be idle, but she had no choice. Orders were orders. 

That was how she had come across this secluded lake. A ten-kilometer run upstream along a nearby river had led her to this place. The run was’t training, of course. Not really. She would never disobey her master like that. It was merely… a warmup. And the payoff was this delightful location, untouched by civilization. This far from the world, she had no compunctions about leaving her clothing and weapons on the shore, stripping down to just her loincloth, a single knife tucked into her waistband just in case. A ninja could never be too cautious. 

Breaking the water, Kagero took a moment to just lie back and float, her long, black hair fanning out around her as the sun shined on her naked body. The small waves lapped against her, causing her generous bust to wobble. She frowned. It just felt wrong, relaxing like that. She should be training, or at least painting! As lovely as the view was, she preferred activity. The calm lapping of the waters, the gentle swaying of the trees... was all rather dull.

A glint in the water caught her eye. Some distance away, something bobbed in the waves. Curious, Kagero swam over to inspect it. It was a glass bottle, of the sort people might store milk in, though it seemed empty. Perhaps a traveler had passed by at some point, and carelessly tossed it into some tributary. Curious, but not overly concerning. She turned, scanning the beach for passers-by, more out of habit than any real sense of danger. The war was long over, and besides, she was a ninja of Hoshido- It would take much more than a common traveler to get the drop on her. She was about to toss the bottle away when she noticed a roll of parchment rolled up inside. Curiosity piqued, she decided to swim for the shore to investigate.

Despite the high altitude, the sky was clear and the sun warmed her skin as she stepped, dripping, onto the small beach. The smooth gravel that made up the shore felt pleasant on her feet and she smiled. Paying no heed to her nakedness, she laid out on her back, letting the sun dry her shin and warm her large, rounded breasts. Once she was comfortable, she turned her attention to the mysterious bottle. Prying the bottle open, she carefully plucked out the parchment. 

Better luck next time.

She froze, her blood running cold with adrenaline as she recognized her own handwriting. Before she could react, she heard a loud cry from behind the tree line. 

“Lightning, Astra!”

A dozen spheres of energy rained down on where Kagero lay. She dove away, just managing to avoid the worst of it, but underpowered bolts still delivered uncomfortable shocks to her thigh, breast and side. Rolling shakily to her feet, she clutched her tingling breast as she darted toward her clothes and the weapons within. She knew her assailants, of course, and she was determined to put up more of a fight this time. 

A cloud of green mist appeared in her path, and she barely managed to vault over it as a second voice ordered, “Freeze!” She landed badly, the loose stone throwing off her balance and sending her stumbling. Before she could regain her balance, she heard the first voice again.

“Snake spirits!” Ghostly serpents sprang from the ground around her feet, tripping her and sending her to the ground on her hands and knees. They looped around her ankles before she could recover, and constricted so she couldn’t stand. Pushing herself to her knees, and fumbled for the one dagger she had on her person, only to have it swatted out of her hand by a sturdy wooden rod. 

“Freeze,” The owner of the rod said, flipping it around and pointing the business end at her chest. This time there was no avoiding the mist, as a creeping numbness covered her body. 

“Yay, it worked! She really fell for it!” chirped a peppy voice. The dark mage, Ophelia, skipped into view, her body bouncing within the confines of her overly-tight outfit. The blonde put her hands on her hips, bending down to look Kagero in the eye. “Did you miss us?”

“Stop wasting time,” Nina scolded her companion, planting her staff forcefully into the gravel and digging into her satchel. “The effects of the staff don’t last long, we need to get her set up as quick as possible.”

“W-what are you doing?” Kagero demanded, her voice slurring as she fought to regain control of her tongue. The staff did not silence her, but the stiffness in her muscles made speaking difficult. 

“You saw the note,” Nina said curtly, “It’s next time.”

“That was just a little prank!” Kagero insisted.

“You cheated,” Nina countered. “I thought you wanted to take your interrogation training seriously? Well, you copping out like that didn’t help you much.” She began wrapping the ropes around each of the ninja’s wrists. Instead of binding them together, she used two separate ropes to tie thick cuffs around each of Kagero’s wrists with a long a lead on each one; Kagero realized the girls meant to suspend her again. She tried to flex her hands, but was still unable to do more than twitch.

“Besides,” Ophelia broke in, “We kind of had fun last time, right? I know I did! And it’s got to be more interesting than swimming all on your own.”

Kagero considered. She had been getting pretty bored, and was itching to do something more strenuous. She had been ordered to relax, but she could hardly help it if she was forced now, could she? Master Ryoma would never have to know. Besides, she smirked, it wasn’t as if she had much choice in the matter. “Very well,” she said. “Play your little game. You will not find me so easy to break.”

“Challenge accepted,” Nina said drily, jerking on the ropes and sending Kagero face-first into the beach. She grunted in pain as her breasts took the full impact of the fall. The rough, grainy sand mixed in with the larger stones grated against her nipples. She struggled limply against the girls as they grabbed her wrists and ankles, barely lifting her enough to drag her across the gravel toward the treeline. Her swaying tits dragged across the rough surface, sending shocks of pain through her numbed body. She inhaled sharply, refusing to cry out. This was likely nothing compared to what the girls were actually planning.

They dropped her with little ceremony only a short distance away, under a tree with a large, sturdy limb overhanging the beach. Nina tossed the ends of the ropes over the branch, where Ophelia caught them, and then they worked together to haul Kagero to her feet, until she was suspended fully by her wrists, her toes dragging two narrow furrows in the sand as she scrambled for purchase. The effects of the staff were finally wearing off, just too late for her to save herself. Another pull, and she couldn’t even touch the ground. Finally the girls tied off the ropes, leaving her swinging almost six inches off the ground. 

She huffed and twisted in her bindings as the position put strain on her wrists and arms. Hanging by her wrists, her own body weight stretched her out, her toned belly dipping inward and her breasts and butt sticking out enticingly. Kneeling, Nina tied her feet together at the ankles, hanging a stone weight to keep her outstretched. The weight constricted her chest, and the pressure on her ribs made breathing difficult. 

“Is this- all you had in mind?” she grunted challengingly. “I expected- something more- from all your talk.”

Nina and Ophelia stood before her, inspecting their prize with their hands on their hips. “Think of this more as a starting position,” Nina said. “Just something to keep your attention while we explain the rules.” She pulled out a small wooden jewelry box, locked with a metal latch. “This box has what we want. The lock has a unique four-digit combination. You don’t get to be finished until we get the box open.”

Kagero’s eyes widened. She was in trouble. Unlike their first session, any false answers could be verified immediately; she could not buy more time or manipulate her release by giving false information. Worse, she had never seen that box in her life. There was no way she could guess the combination, not with ten thousand possibilities. This time, the game would only end when her captors were good and ready. She bit her lip nervously, but gave the women a defiant look.

“I think she gets it,” Ophelia giggled, skipping forward and poking Kagero’s chest, the suspended ninja’s delicious bust dangling enticingly at eye level. Ophelia grinned as she prodded at an already puffy nipple with her sharp nail. “These milk udders are just as perky as last time!” 

Kagero growled, her face flushing at the mention of the embarrassing debacle with Ophelia’s breast-growing stones. Ophelia’s eyes lit up as she noticed the ninja’s expression. “Oh, don’t worry, I brought your favorite toys this time too!” She chirped. Kagero kicked instinctively, aiming her knees for the girl’s chin, but the skinny mage was too fast, easily striking the poorly-braced strike with one hand. Ophelis shook her head in disappointment. “Naughty naughty, trying to strike a child of fate!” she declared dramatically. Clenching her hand into a fist, she delivered a powerful blow to the ninja’s unguarded midriff.

Kagero gasped, clutching her ropes as the breath was driven from her body. She sucked in a desperate breath, only to feel her loincloth torn away. “You need to learn your place,” Nina said condescendingly, smacking her in the face with the garment. Then she stepped behind her, gathering her long, straight hair into a ponytail and tying it off with the cloth. “There, now we can get at you more easily,” she chuckled as she reached around to stroke Kagero’s shaven pussy. 

The ninja whimpered at her touch, unable to fight the curious fingers exploring her nethers. The weight was not overly heavy, but with her ankles tied and her arms supporting the rest of her weight as well, there was nothing for her to do. Still, she put on a brave face. “You’ve stripped me naked again. I think you’re more excited by my body than our training.”

“Oh, definitely!” Ophelia giggled, “The way you squeal and jiggle is awesome!”

“It would be sexier if you were one of the guys…” Nina muttered, “Defined abs, straining biceps, shiny sweat dripping down your body…” She shuddered in delight at the mental image, then her face took on a lecherous grin. “But you’ve got all that going for you, too. Plus, it’s fun to torture someone with tits as big as yours.” She shot a little glare at Ophelia, who giggled again and twisted so her own breasts bounced within her tight outfit. 

Kagero rolled her eyes. “Are you planning to break me with your little comedy act? Because I can’t think of much else you could do that could be worse.”

“That’s pretty big talk, coming from someone who had to cheat to get out of the last session early,” Nina scowled. She reached into her bag and pulled out two long, narrow strips of leather and began wrapping one around each of her hands, down to her wrists. “You know,” She said, cracking her knuckles under her protective wraps, “There are a lot of creative ways to get someone to talk. We’ve done our research. But nothing beats the basics.”

With no further warning, she pivoted in place, driving her right fist into Kagero’s abs with all the power her body could muster. The ninja cried out, doubling over as the wind left her body. Nina gave her no time to recover, instantly following up with a jab from her left arm. Kagero swung back in her suspension, the weight turning her into a makeshift pendulum. Gravity asserted itself, and she came swinging back, only to meet Nina’s next strike all the harder. 

“If this were a real interrogation, they wouldn’t be so nice!” Nina scoffed as Kagero desperately sucked in air. “They’d hit your ribs and face, and probably break something.” She hit her again, her fist sinking half an inch into soft flesh before Kagero managed to reflexively tighten her abs. “I’m only going for your soft, fleshy bits!” She drove a fist down, striking one of Kagero’s thick, meaty thighs. “I could be hitting your kidneys!” She delivered another strike into the lower stomach, just above the pubic mound. Kagero cried as bound knuckles sank into the especially vulnerable area below her navel. 

“This is pretty satisfying, though,” Nina said. “That’s gotta be sensitive, right around your pussy. I wonder if you’re getting turned on yet, or if you need more pain to go full slut?” 

“Hah,” Kagero huffed. “You’ve been channeling your father, I see.”

Nina’s face flushed, and she scowled. She struck again, twisting her knuckles into Kagero’s taut flesh. “Ophelia, grab your milk stones. I want to show these ridiculous udders some love.”

“Yes ma’am!” Ophelia saluted, digging into her own pouch and withdrawing the clouded quartz. The runes glowed to life as she said the enchantments, then held them up to Kagero’s bust. The ninja’s eyes widened at the sight of the insidious little gems. She wouldn’t easily forget how sensitive they made her, and how sore she was from the torments the two girls unleashed upon her swollen breasts. She had asked for it, in a way, but it was unpleasant and she was not entirely sure how well she could handle it a second time.

“Well, are you ready to talk, whore?” Nina asked as her companion applied the enchantment. “Give us the combination to the box and we can let you down.”

“You know damn well I don’t know it,” Kagero spat, falling fully into her role as an enemy combatant. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t tell you. I know how you work. You’d keep torturing me just for fun.”

Nina smirked. She stepped forward, caressing the ninja’s wide hip with the back of her hand. “But it would be the kind that’s fun for you, too. Or don’t you remember how many times we made you cum that time?” 

Kagero gasped as the magic did its work, making her breasts twice as sensitive and ten percent larger. Her breaths became even more labored as the weight on her chest increased, and every breeze felt like an intimate caress. Nina snickered maliciously as she stepped forward, lightly stroking the overfilled mammaries with the back of her knuckles. Kagero shuddered as the smooth leather stroked her sensitive skin. Her stomach rippled as her core throbbed in response to the teasing. 

“Mmmm,” She groaned, rubbing her thighs together, an involuntary reaction to the erotic stimulus. She tried to control herself, as she knew the pleasantness would not last. Without warning, Nina reared back, and backhanded her left breast, sending it knocking into the right and making both bounce wildly. Kagero grunted, but the rogue was not done. Capturing one breast in a firm grip, she drove her other fist into it, squishing the sensitive orb like dough. Nina twisted her wrist, grinding her knuckles into Kagero’s tit. Kagero groaned and squirmed at the rough treatment, her free breast bouncing wildly. 

Not one to hold back, Nina quickly abandoned her first target and delivered a sharp jab to the other. Kagero grunted, the blow causing her to twist in her restraints before gravity reasserted itself and returned her to her vulnerable position. Nina gave her no time to recover, as she began to box Kagero’s milk sacks like a pair of speed bags. 

The unrelenting, rough treatment robbed Kagero of her breath and presence of mind, as she was reduced to a writhing, moaning mess. She had taken worse beatings in training, but never so concentrated on such a sensitive area, made even worse from Ophelia’s curse. To make matters worse, her body was responding to the abuse, and she could feel a traitorous stream beginning to run down her inner thigh. 

“Ooh, she’s excited” Ophelia tittered.

Nina stopped her momentum to glance down where Ophelia had drawn her attention. She laughed. “You’re getting into this interrogation in all the wrong ways, you slut.” Wrapping one arm around Kagero’s waist, she raised her other and began to grind her clenched fist into the ninja’s pussy. Kagero bucked reflexively as the rough knuckles dug into her labia, spreading her lips and getting her slick juices everywhere. The musky scent of her arousal began to waft up and Nina breathed it in deeply.

“So, ready to tell us what we want?” Nina asked, easing the pressure of her fist to lightly caress Kagero’s wet folds. 

“C-can’t tell,” Kagero answered, gasping. “Don’t know- oh!” Her breath was robbed as Nina clenched her fist, driving it up into Kagero’s crotch with a vengeance. Kagero wailed, curling her knees as the assault continued on her delicate flesh. 

“This isn’t working,” Nina muttered. “Ophelia, time for stage two. Grab the stake!”

“You got it,” Ophelia said, fetching a short wooden pole. It was about two feet in length, with a diameter of one inch. Both ends were pointed, tapering off into narrow points that were well dulled, not unlike the tip of a wooden practice lance. Kagero could not help but eye it curiously. Surely they didn’t mean to penetrate her!

Her fears were somewhat abated when Nina grabbed her ankles, pulling her back so Ophelia could get to the ground right below her. Using a stone mallet, the mage drove the pole deep into the ground, with the end standing straight up right at the height of Kagero’s feet. Her eyes widened as she suspected what the girls were about to do. 

“Help me hold her ankles,” Nina said, and again Ophelia moved to assist. Clearly the rogue was I charge at the moment. With her ankles secured in Ophelia’s surprisingly firm grasp, Nina quickly unbound her ankles, tossing the weight aside before retying the rope to the left ankle only. With Ophelia keeping a firm grip on her right ankle, Nina pulled the left up behind Kagero’s ass, forcing her to bend her leg completely. Then, taking care to keep Kagero’s leg pinned, Nina reached up and deftly freed the ninja’s right arm, quickly bringing it behind her back and binding her right wrist to her left ankle. At Nina’s signal, Ophelia let go, leaving Kagero to swing freely.

She gasped in pain as her entire weight was suddenly put on her left arm and shoulder. She tried to adjust herself, but it was impossible. Her arm and leg were bound together, forcing her to arc and twist her back in a way that stretched out her abs even farther and caused her breasts to stick out lewdly. Her free leg scrabbled desperately for purchase, and found the stake. It was a tender mercy. She could balance on the stake to relieve the pressure on her arm and back, but the pointed stick would drive into her sensitive sole. It as a torture used on pirates in Nohr in decades past. It was humiliating and painful, but left no physical marks or obvious lasting damage, provided it was done right. Nina had done it excellently.

Kagero struggled in the cruel suspension, her body undulating as she tried to find a balance between the pressure on her foot and the strain in her arm. Her right leg stretched out, her powerful muscles defined enticingly by the strain and the sweat. Nina stepped forward, running her now bared fingers down Kagero’s firm abs, dipping a finger into her navel on her way past. Her hand traveled downward, dipping past her mound and smearing her fingers with the juices dripping down the ninja’s thigh. Rolling her fingers experimentally, she hauled back and smacked her captive across the face, leaving a red mark and a smear of sticky precum across her cheek. 

Ophelia giggled, stepping forward to hand Nina a long, narrow cane. Grinning, Nina cut the switch through the air, making Kagero flinch. “Oh, you remember this, don’t you?” the rogue chuckled. “I bet you couldn’t sit right for days.” She stepped forward, stroking her free hand over the ninja’s naked thigh. She could feel the tense muscles twitch under taut skin. “I won’t be able to reach your ass this time. Guess I’ll have to make do with what I can find up front.” She prodded the switch’s tapered end into Kagero’s navel, making her suck in her belly as she teased the sensitive spot. 

“You sadist,” Kagero spat. “You don’t even care about the stupid box. You just want to abuse me for your own pleasure.”

“I do!” Ophelia confirmed gleefully. 

“It’s a special kind of training,” Nina said. “The war is over, but there could always be another. Just as we would need spies who can stand up to torture and interrogation, we would also need people capable of breaking those spies. Ophelia and I are doing our part.” She flicked back her hand, then struck, delivering a stinging blow across Kagero’s stretched abs. 

The ninja gasped, her breath catching in her throat. A pink welt glowed to life within seconds of the blow. “Resist as long as you can,” Nina said, delivering another strike just under the ribs. Kagero bucked in her restraint, her weight falling on her shoulder as the stake ground cruelly against her sole. “But we will eventually get you to break.”

“It’s all… a farce…” Kagero huffed. “You know I don’t know the combination.” 

“Lying will get you nowhere,” Nina said, swiping again and catching the undersides of Kagero’s overly sensitive boobs. She screamed as her mammaries deformed under the blow, only to bounce back into shape the instant the pressure was released.

“Let me get in on this!” Ophelia said, watching as Kagero’s breasts continued to bounce and heave under Nina’s continued abuse. “I wanna play with those big, bouncy tits of hers!”

Nina paused in her whipping. Kagero’s abs were crisscrossed in a pattern of pink lines, and her breasts had rows of lines above and below the nipples, though she had refrained from striking the delicate buds for the moment. Smirking, she nodded, stepping around behind the ninja.

Kagero locked eyes with Ophelia. The mage smiled sweetly up at her, but the smile had an undercurrent of nastiness to it that made her uneasy. Her breasts were at the same height as the girl’s head, and she placed a palm under each, as if testing their weight. She hefted one, then the other, watching as if entranced as the flesh jiggled like a chilled jelly. 

Licking her lips, Ophelia dove in, latching both hands around the left breast and locking her lips around the protruding nipple. Kagero squealed as her abused breast was squeezed without mercy, and the wet tongue teasing at her nipple caused her to writhe against her bonds. Pulling away with a sucking sound, she switched to the right nipple.

Breathing heavily, Kagero closed her eyes against the pleasurable assault. She groaned as all too soon the mage pulled away. Sudden pain lanced across her breasts as Nina struck again, right across her swollen nipples. She threw herself forward by reflex, losing her balance on the wooden stake and swaying from the tree by her arm alone. Nina did not let up, taking the opportunity to lay several more strokes against Kagero’s engorged tits and flat belly. 

Finally she stopped, and Ophelia stepped up again, pushing Kagero back into position. The woman did not know whether to feel relief or disappointment as the pressure was relieved from her arm by the stake driving into her foot once again. Ophelia stayed with her, fondling her sore breasts and pinching her nipples cruelly between her fingernails. 

Nina circled around behind Kagero while Ophelia kept her distracted. Hefting the switch, she took careful aim at the ninja’s stressed leg, the powerful muscles of her thigh straining to keep her balanced. Grinning wickedly, she pulled back and cut loose with the switch, laying a sharp strike against her trembling inner thigh. Kagero squealed in agony, nearly losing her balance again, but Ophelia held her in place by her tits. 

Laughing at how effective the torture was, Nina continued her assault, cutting dozens of strikes against the back and inside of her leg, from her thighs to the backs of her shins. Narrow pink welts appeared over the meatier parts of her leg, and she constantly trembled with the strain of keeping her balance despite the abuse. 

“So, are you ready to talk?” Nina asked, swatting Kagero in the sensitive crook just behind her knee.

“N-never,” Kagero hissed. “Couldn’t if I- hah- wanted to.”

Nina flicked the switch up, clipping the ninja’s swollen labia. “Wrong answer.” She began sawing the narrow reed back and forth, teasing the smooth wood between the outer folds of her pussy. “Care to try again?” She asked, as Kagero shuddered from the sensations sparking through her lower body.”

“You know… I can’t,” Kagero protested. 

“Hmm, alright then,” Nina said, “That’s about all I’ve got. You’ve passed my test.”

Kagero brightened up visibly, and looked the rogue in the eye. A smug grin started to spread across her face. “Ha, I k-knew amateurs like you couldn’t g-get me to talk.” 

“Oh, we’re not done,” Nina said, swatting her tits again and making her howl. “It’s Ophelia’s turn. I was just softening you up. Ophelia, take it away.”

“Yes!” Ophelia cheered, pumping her fist, “Finally!” She skipped forward and threw her arms around Kagero’s hips, lifting her up a little so Nina could untie her wrist. Freed from the tension on her arm, Kagero slumped forward, too exhausted to put up much of a fight. She squirmed in Ophelia’s grip as the young mage carried her away from the tree line, back toward the water. With her free arm draped over Ophelia’s shoulder, she had no choice but to hop along on her opposite foot, as her other limbs were still bound together. 

She wanted to escape, but even if she were free she would have been caught in only a matter of seconds. Her only choice was to continue to play along, or somehow guess the right combination to the box. She whimpered as she realized she had no idea what was coming. 

Reaching the edge of the lake, Ophelia continued forward until the cold water was up to their ankles. Once bracing and refreshing, the icy chill seeped into Kagero’s exhausted muscles, causing her leg to buckle. Giggling, Ophelia stopped. “This will be fine,” She grinned, then shoved Kagero away.

The bound ninja toppled over, splashing into the freezing water. She gasped as icy droplets coated her entire body. The water got into her mouth and nose, making her cough and splutter once she finally got her head above the water. Bracing herself up on her free arm, she leaned up, fixing Ophelia with a glare that was somehow both furious and desperate. “P-please, whatever you’re planning, don’t…”

Ophelia laughed, kicking water into the ninja’s face. “You gotta tell us the answer first!”

Kagero shivered, the cold water chilling her body and weighing down her long black hair. She shivered, gasping as her oversized, oversensitive breasts scraped against the bottom of the lake, her hardened nipples rubbing against the rough, sandy gravel. “You know I can’t… you little jerk,” She huffed.

Ophelia smirked, “Thank gods, I was worried I wouldn’t get to use this!” She reached into her satchel and pulled out a scroll. It looked similar to a Hoshidan summoning scroll, only far more complex. She opened it with a grin, the various parts of the scroll levitating around her. “I summon thee! Octopus Spirit!”

The water churned violently as it was stirred up by an incredible amount of magical energy. Kagero gasped for breath as the waves crested over her head, tossing her about like a piece of driftwood. Ophelia skipped backwards until she reached the shore, then raised her hand in a commanding gesture. Out of the water rose dozens of inky black tentacles, writhing and whipping the air like mad. They cast about, reaching blindly for anything within their reach.

Kagero thrashed, eying the abomination with growing horror as she fought against her bonds, but her splashing just drew the thing’s attention. A handful of tentacles snaked through the water toward her, latching around her ankle. Kagero screamed as she was dragged back toward the middle of the lake. She barely had the presence of mind to take another breath before the tentacles dragged her under. 

Her struggling proved futile as more and more tentacles whipped around her body, thoroughly encasing her arms and legs but leaving her body and head free. She felt a small measure of relief as the last ropes binding her were severed, only to find that she was bound even more securely than before.

Bubbles broke the lake’s surface as Kagero gave up the last of her air. Surely the girls wouldn’t go so far- they would never drown her, right? To her immense relief, she felt herself suddenly thrust out of the water. She bent over backwards as the tentacles around her legs lifted her bodily into the air, suspending her upside down with the tentacles on her arms trailing behind and keeping her secure. She had just enough time to see the grins her captors wore before another tentacle whipped around her waist, making her grunt in pain. It constricted harshly, driving the air from her lungs and dragging her back under. 

Fortunately she was not kept under long. She shook her head as she resurfaced, blinking water from her eyes. The tentacles settled down for a moment, suspending her out over the water. They positioned her in a T shape, her arms straight out to her sides as the rest of her body hung limply below her, swaddled in more of the slimy black things. Coughing, she caught sight of the two on the shore.

“Well? What do you think?” Ophelia called with a wave. She was smiling widely, with pride rather than malice. “I wrote this spell just for you, based on some Hoshidan mythology!” 

Kagero bit her tongue, shocked by the eagerness of her tormentor. It was an impressive bit of spell work, no doubt about it, but the ninja was in no position to appreciate its finer points. She was, however, in a perfect position to appreciate its effects, as one of the strands holding her legs trailed up her thigh and began teasing her entrance. She twitched, bucking against the unforgiving mass as the slimy thing slipped over her labia. 

“A- ah!” She squealed as her body began to heat up. They, they were going to violate her again! She had thought the perverts had had their fill the last time, but no, her taunting had only stirred them up. Unable to resist, she began to thrust her hips erotically as the tentacle threatened to slip inside.

“Well, what do you say?” Nina called from the shore, hefting the little lockbox. “Ready to give us the answer, or do you really want to get fucked by some magic monster?”

Kagero whimpered, but she shook her head. She would not give in! Also… she might have been the tiniest bit curious about what their little abomination was capable of. Drawing all her energy, she spat, the little glob of spit impacting the water far before reaching her captors. They grinned at her defiance. “Alright, let’s do this!” Ophelia cheered.

Without warning the tentacle at her entrance thrust itself inside. She squealed, arching her back as it wiggled inside her unnaturally, stroking all her most sensitive areas. It was long and thin, lacking the width and shape of a proper cock, but it writhed erratically and erotically, driving her crazy. Disgust and pleasure warred in her brain at the unnatural invader, and she only just had the presence of mind to sense the second one begin poking at her anus.

She flinched. Her once-lover Saizo had never been very adventurous, so while she was certainly not a virgin she had never taken anything up her other hole. She clenched reflexively, tightening her little butthole, but the invader was persistent. Its tapered head was extremely narrow, and the slime that naturally coated it served as an excellent lubricant, and it slipped inside, only an inch, but enough to begin to work on her. 

The invasive pressure caused her sphincter to throb, and every time she loosened up the tentacle slid in just a little farther. Meanwhile the one in her pussy was joined by a second, knotting around the first and easily making up for the lack of width. They seemed to pulse as they moved, causing her shudder and groan. The one in her ass began to curl in on itself, taking up more and more space as her anal muscles relaxed. 

The tentacles continued to twist and throb inside her holes, gently massaging her sensitive insides. Irresistibly they filled her up, until finally she began to relax, accepting the invaders. She couldn’t escape them, and despite their weirdness they felt good. It had been too long since Kagero had been properly fucked, and this was the best substitute she could imagine. Her breath hitched in her throat as new tentacles began to join the first, several slipping into both her pussy and her anus, filling her up like never before. 

And then they started to thrust. The tentacles inside her had separated themselves from the ones binding her legs, and they began a steady counter-rhythm, the binding tentacles pulling her down whenever the stuffing ones thrust up. The ones on her arms repositioned themselves, pulling her wrists behind her back and forcing her to lean back, her hips supported by the ones at her waist. 

Finally, she found her voice, and her scream echoed across the lake, mirroring the orgasm ripping through her tender body. She sagged, what little fight she had leaving her body, but they weren’t finished with her yet. Another set trailed up her back, before tightening around her neck. Her voice left her again as she struggled to breathe, the tentacles constricted just enough to limit her airflow without being dangerous. A pair slipped over her cheeks from each side, before slipping into her mouth. They held her jaw open and pinned down her tongue, leaving her totally unable to protest as they slipped down her throat. 

Kagero gagged, her body reflexively trying to repel the invaders, but to no effect. Her mouth was locked open in a wordless, soundless scream, and saliva began to drip from her lips, mixed with the salty-tasting slime of the tentacles. The sticky mixture trailed down her chin and cheeks, dripping onto her neck, chest, and breasts. A cool breeze swept away the water droplets clinging to her skin, chilling her and raising goosebumps all over her body. Her nipples stiffened into bright pink peaks, standing proudly atop her heaving chest. 

Another pair of tentacles wrapped around her chest, coiling themselves around her oversized melons. She gasped as they tightened their grip, kneading her breasts like dough. They continued the massage as they traveled up her breasts, their tips teasing at her sensitive nipples, latching onto the swollen buds and pinching them mercilessly as Kagero thrashed desperately against them.

A lone tentacle escaped the knot penetrating her vagina, slipping free and aiming itself for the ninja’s throbbing clit. It flicked curiously at the sensitive nub, causing her to buck against the tentacles already inside. It, too wrapped around the throbbing love button, copying the tentacles at her nipples. They began to pick up a rhythm, as the penetrating tentacles resumed their thrusting. Kagero gagged on the tentacles in her throat as she took deep, gasping breaths. The parts teasing her nipples and clit were moving in a different rhythm than the ones pounding into her cunt and ass, making it impossible for her to get used to the sensations. Sometimes the pinching ran counter to the thrusts, and sometimes all the sensations struck her at once. 

In minutes, she built up another orgasm, the monster under the water tearing it from her mercilessly. Her body spasmed in the air, her cum dripping down her leg and into the water. As she came, the tentacles around her chest squeezed, forcing out the milk she had unnaturally produced in two narrow streams that arced through the air and splattered over her face. 

The tentacles held her over the water as she rode out her orgasm, twisting and contorting in strange ways. With her mind in a haze and no ground to serve as a reference, up was down, cold was hot, and everything was lust. Finally, the last wave of her orgasm broke and she fell limp, no longer able to struggle against the living black chords. Her eyes fluttered shut and she blacked out. 

A second later she was shocked back to wakefulness as the tentacles dropped her unceremoniously into the water. She screamed at the sudden cold, and thrashed in a panic as the water closed over her head. Her muscles were exhausted and her brain was spent, and she lacked the coordination to keep her mouth above the water. 

“Rescue!” Said a muffled voice, and Kagero felt herself being wrapped up in the comforting embrace of a rescue staff. The world blurred for a moment, and she suddenly found herself lying on the beach, staring straight up at the sky, her vision too blurred to interpret what she was seeing. She tried to get her bearings, but was unable to even turn her head, much less sit up. Her eyes fluttered closed and she began to drift off into exhaustion.

==O==

Distorted voices teased at the edge of her consciousness.

“Think we went overboard?”

“She asked us to do it, and she kept egging us on.”

“Yeah, but we may have taken it a bit too far.”

“Well, that’s why we’re looking after her.”

The sound of splashing water echoed unnaturally, indicating that Kagero was no longer outside. Warm steam filled the air, seeping into her pores and relieving her aching muscles. Smooth hands stroked her naked body, rubbing soothing oils into her skin and working out her kinks.

Finally able to think, Kagero groaned, her eyelids fluttering open. She was in the bath house, back at camp. The girls had evidently brought her there after she had passed out. She was laying on a luxuriously thick white towel, and the girls were gently providing her aftercare from her ordeal.

“Hey, she’s up,” Nina said, sounding relieved. 

“Hey there, sleepyhead!” Ophelia chirped. “Feeling better?”

Kagero nodded mutely, still unable to speak. Her throat was raw from all the screaming and the throat fucking, and she was too tired to think of the words she needed. Ophelia grinned. “See? I told you!” She said to Nina. “What did you think, did we do good?” 

Kagero grinned, raising her hand and wobbling it back and forth, in a “so-so” motion. Ophelia huffed, and Kagero’s grin widened. They had put a lot of effort into it, and she was thoroughly spent. Of course, they had also failed to get any information from her, so it couldn’t be counted a total win either. 

A sudden slap to the stomach caused her to lurch, and her eyes turned to Nina, who was eying her with a much more predatory grin. “You really are a glutton for punishment, aren’t you?” Kagero couldn’t answer, but her smirk carried the challenge well enough.

Ophelia giggled. “I don’t think she’s quite finished,” She said, stroking the older woman’s thigh. Kagero winced as her fingers touched the tender welts left over from her caning. Apparently the girls had elected not to heal her with a staff, instead leaving her to suffer through a more natural recovery. She flinched as the young mage’s fingers reached her aching pussy, teasing at the soft folds. “Let’s see how much farther we can go.” Leaning down, she pulled Kagero into a deep kiss, locking her lips together in a passionate embrace. Kagero managed a low groan as Nina grabbed ahold of her breasts and began kneading and rubbing them. 

Being there, at their total mercy… it really wasn’t so bad.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Odoacro for the story request! 
> 
> And with this I'll finally be opening commissions! Check the link for more info!   
> https://www.deviantart.com/tethered-angel/journal/Commission-Info-785626733


End file.
